If I Could
by TinkerDink09
Summary: a start on scar by miley cyrus
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING AND PLEASE R&R OR I WILL PROBABLY LOOSE INTEREST SO IF YOU LIKE LET ME KNOW**

Soft sighs, tender lips, skin exposed, they knew nothing but this moment. Their eyes grew heavy as sleep conquered them.

"I love you Lil..."

5 years later she walks into the party of the year, held in her sorority house. She practically owns this campus and scans the crowd to see the inhabitants. Everyone is drunk and hormones rage, she smiles that seductive smile that makes people melt. Her blood runs cold, freezing as she sees the one person she ever loved dancing with a girl she knew not. Standing there like someone had punched her in the face she knew she looked like and idiot but she couldn't stop herself.

"Babe, come on people are staring at you, for real lets get a drink" Jake really should practice not talking.

_I can pretend that I don't see you,_

Across the room she felt someone staring at her, looking around she catches the slightest glimpse of the girl that still owned her heart. She didn't realize that she had stopped dancing till her flavor of the week gave her a quick smack and brought her back into this reality. She still hadn't gotten out of the habit of wearing men's clothing, for example now she wore baggy cameo pants with a white wife beater that was sticking rather unpleasantly to her body from the heat of dancing. Flipping up her long blond hair in a quick bun she shed the wife beater to expose her white sports bra and almost perfectly chiseled abdomen. As a reaction she rubbed the still angry puckered red wound right above her belly button. It had been two years since she received this, only by her stupidity did it even happen. Tucking the shirt into her belt loop she grabbed her girl's waist and started grinding away all the bad memories and letting her soul be taken by the music.

_I can pretend I don't want to hold you when you're around, yea when you're around._

Sipping on the mud of a drink the Jake had created, she sat in the back corner watching the scene play out. She had to admit she looked good, she hadn't seen her in almost 4 years. Not after she went away, but the way she was moving made Miley forget anything she was thinking. Her hips moved in a way that made Miley's mouth water and the ache she had kept pent up inside for 4 long years slammed into her body. It was almost too much to bear.

She felt fingers glide over her waist and grip her hips as a mouth came to rest on the sensitive part on her neck. For a second she closed her eyes imagining it was the woman that has driven her crazy kissing her neck. The fantasy was shattered when she felt a familiar pressure on her lower back.

"Jake, get off me that is freaking nasty."

"Come on baby, how long you gonna make me wait huh? You know how many chicks would love to get a piece of this?" He gripped her harder to him, making her uncomfortable and pissed beyond words.

"Tell you what you moron, go find another low life like yourself because me? I am over it." Walking away she couldn't help but smile. She had wanted to do that for awhile and it felt liberating.

_I can say that nothing was right but we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down._

Lily could see Miley swimming through the crowd of people to stand dancing alone. She looked amazing the way she rocked and swayed that Lily hadn't realized she stopped dancing and her girlfriend had noticed. Lily received a smart slap and was left standing shocked on the dance floor. She turned back to see Miley still swaying with her eyes shut and a small smile on that beautiful face. She couldn't deny it, she had stopped fighting the second she saw that smile and Lily squeezed through the crowd and stood in front of that gorgeous brunette.

_Yea let's break down_


	2. Chapter 2

So I know its been a heck of a long time. I just wasn't sure where to take this. But here it goes let me know what you think.

BTW didn't want to put the chorus in yet it wouldn't make sense...

Feeling hands grab her hips and spin her around, Miley decided to just go with the flow. Keeping her eyes shut, she started grinding the mystery person behind her. The same hands started to grip tighter and the brunette had to smirk that she was able to get this reaction. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around a neck and felt a shock throughout her body. It was Lilly. Miley attempted to put space between them out of being shocked, when Lilly growled in her ear sending a current throughout her body. Lilly spun her back around and felt fire in her veins touching Miley. She was loosing her control and was trying to keep that from showing.

If I told you that I loved you, but I'm doin alright without you it'd be a lie, but I could try.

Miley leaned and whispered in Lilly's ear rewarding her with a shiver from the blond. "Lil, we can't do this, its not right" But god, did she want to do this. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she couldn't let her go again.

I'd run 1000 miles, believe me, you're the only one, I want to bring me to break down, yea lets break down...

Miley looking remorseful turned and walked away. She headed outside the dorm to get some air. She felt like she was going to suffocate. She walked and leaned against the house in the shadows and let out a ragged breath. It had been 2 years and she felt like she did after all this time. It was nerve racking what that woman could do to her. Taking a deep steadying breath she took one step out of the shadows and was slammed against the dorm wall.

"I cant do this again, I shouldn't, I know this is wrong. After everything I still want you" Lilly seemed to be talking to herself as she held Miley there. She took the beauty in in front of her. Beautiful brown hair, piercing blue eyes, soft lips. Lilly didn't realize she was leaning in until noses grazed. Lilly cautiously touched their lips together. With a gasp from Miley, Lilly's eyes rolled back and attacked the other girl's lips with a new found passion. Miley moaned into Lilly's mouth and wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck. Moaning gave Lilly the opening she needed and slid her tongue into the other girl's mouth, moaning herself. Their tongues swirled and fought for dominance. Lilly's hand danced from Miley's said to her thighs and lifter them to put around her waist.

Miley was so caught up in the feelings she was having that she didn't know that Lilly had carried her upstatirs to a room until her back came flush to a door. Moaning louder, Miley scratched her nails softly down what part of Lilly's stomach she could reach feeling the woman flex beneath her touch. Lilly moved Miley and threw her down on the bed with dark eyes "Clothes. Off. Now. " she breathed out and she started removing her shoes jumping on one foot at a time. Miley didn't need any more encouraging and had her clothes off in a blink of an eye. Both girls eyed each other hungrily and both letting out a groan. Lilly rushed on top of her and fused their bodies together and soon became entangled, both refusing to disconnect their lips no matter the lack of oxygen. A quick thrust from Lilly's thigh to Miley's core made her break the kiss and scream.

If I could, have just one night, to be with you, and make it right, to what we were, and what we are,

Lilly's POV

"Fuck! Lilly..." She brought my head down and bit the sensitive spot on my neck and sent me into trembling fits. After all this time she still knew what to do to me. I started kissing and sucking her neck while she mumbled my name over and over. My fingers danced along her sides teasing around the areas that she most wanted me. I wanted her to beg for this, I wanted to know she wanted this as bad as me. I needed her to want me as bad as I wanted her.

It's hidden in the scars, if I could, take you there, I wont let go, this I swear,

"please Lils, god please" Miley whimpered grinding against my thigh for the friction she needed. She was so wet already my body couldn't say no and my hand went straight for the goal. This wasn't going to be soft and sweet. This was going to be raw passion. I immediately dove into her entrance and she arched into me digging her nails into my back. Moaning and squeezing her eyes shut as I picked up the pace and pounded into her with two fingers feeling her already start to tighten around them. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, my thumb flicked her swollen clit. She cried out and held on to me while she rode out her orgasm. I quickly lowered myself after pulling out of her and replaced my fingers with my tongue, taking everything that she was giving. Swirling around and licking every inch of her. She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged me up back to her lips. She shuddered when my tongue found hers.

Miley's POV

If she thought we were remotely done she was brain damaged. I rolled us over and attacked those perfect breasts. Swirling her nipple in my mouth and she moaned my name and arched her into me. Giving into the raw need she had for me I gave both equal attention of sucking, licking, and started to kiss down her stomach. She stiffened when I got to that angry scar and held her breath. My fingers softly grazed the skin remembering that day and placed a kiss there. She relaxed under me and took that as my cue to continue, although my haste had left and took my time kissing down the rest of her perfect skin.

You wont have to wonder what we are, cause you wont have to ever look to far,

I positioned myself inbetween her legs and kissed her inner thigh before glancing up at her. She was watching me with hooded eyes. Taking that as my cue, I teasingly licked the length of the outside of her. Her head fell back as she moaned my name and grabbed my hair.

"Miles, I need you, please."

"Say it."

"I can't."

"Lil, I want you to say it." I moved my tongue to graze her swollen nub and in turn she gasped.

"Say it."

"IT'S YOU. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU" She moaned in aggravation. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good girl" With that I dove into her using my tongue to tease her clit, my two fingers to pump into her hard and fast, and my other hand teasing her nipples. She was screaming my name in blind passion while I brought her closer and closer to the edge. I sucked her nub into my mouth rolling it around and sucking on it. She tasted better than I remembered and I lost myself in it. She started tightening around my fingers and started whimpering for me to take her over. I curled my fingers and bit down softly on her clit and pinched her nipple at the same time causing her to shake as the waves of her orgasm hit over and over again.

I crawled my way back up her body and snuggled into her. My fingers found that angry scar and was running over it lovingly.

Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars,

No POV

"We should talk." Lilly said as she played with Miley's hair.

"Can we sleep first?" Miley said child like. Lilly knew when she started talking like a little kid that she needed sleep.

"Yea, lets talk in the morning.." Both girls closing their eyes. They both hoped tomorrow was greeted with something beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the bed the two women look at anything but each other.

"You want me to start?" The brunette asks.

"Sure"The surfer replies.

_Yea I'll tell you all my secrets, all the ones I've kept inside._

"When that happened two years ago...I just knew that with the way things were I was going to lose you." Miley sniffed holding back tears that threatened to fall. Lilly's head snapped up and looked at the woman beside her.

"Miles, this wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known." She put her arms around the emotional girl.

_And I'll give you all the reasons that you've faded from my life._

"But its my fault and as long as I was Hannah Montana, I couldn't...I would not take that risk." She looked up at the blond with a fierce gaze. "I would have rather not had you in my life than to know that I caused something worse to happen. It probably still can't happen, us I mean. I should probably go."

Miley stood up out of Lilly's grasp and walked to the door. Lilly sat in a daze trying to understand what was happening. When Miley got to the door she opened it.

_SLAM!_

Startled Miley looked to see Lilly beside her with the look of anger she had never seen before.

_I wont let you go, baby come here close I wont let you walk away._

"It's about time that you stopped deciding what is best for other people" Lilly glared at her and walked towards Miley. Miley was walking backwards in the room falling down on the bed when it came in contact with the back of her legs.

"Lils I just-"

"No. no more. I love you Miley Stewart, and you are never gonna get away that easy again. We are going to be happy, and I am not letting you go again." Lilly leaned over and crashed her lips down on Miley before she had time to argue. The brunette shuddered under the blond and begged for entrance with her tongue which was granted instantly. Lilly laid down fully on Miley earning a delicious moan from both girls. Miley grabed the hem of Lilly's shirt and Lilly sat up to take it off.

The deperate passion was over as Miley came face to face with that scar.

"_Hey sweetheart, I have one more song and then we can head home, k?" Miley dressed in Hannah fashion jumped around giving Lola a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Well when you say it like that, fine" Lola rolled her eyes smiling._

"_Its for you" With that Hannah ran back on stage and began to sing Dream._

_Lola looks out at the crowd and notices everyone dancing but one guy in the front row. He doesn't look happy to be there at all and is glaring, no, shooting daggers at Hannah. He reaches in his jacket and no one but Lola notices the gun he pulls out. Not thinking twice Lola runs out on stage and prays she gets there before he shoots. Hannah looks over and stops mid song but everything has went silent to Lola. She grabs Hannah from behind and spins in time to here a loud crack and then screaming._

Miley shuts her eyes and leans forward to place a kiss on that beautiful scar.

She pulls back and looks up into watery blue eyes. "Till the end?" She asks shakily.

"No, Forever." And with that Lilly captures Miley's mouth in the softest and most love filled kiss that takes her breath away.

_Its in the scars._

**Thank you guys, for sticking through my dry spell. If you guys want me to do this type of thing with other songs let me know. I was thinking about doing a story on the Bird that Miley is in the video Cant Be Tamed. What do you think?**


End file.
